Love is Not a Victory March
by AmethystRoseBlack
Summary: What happenes when love is seemingly unrequited? What happens when one man tears the heart of the woman he loves, to pieces. HG/SS


**Hallelujah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line and Fable Rose Snape and Adonai Dumbledore Snape, who at this time may be showing up in a future story.**

The love of someone close by can overpower any rational decision a person makes. The extreme loss in ones heart when that love is unrequited, or even seems unrequited, can bring someone to their knees. But when someone never acts upon that love and expects that love to be known without telling the person, is that person really to blame when they break your heart. Or isn't it truly your own fault for never telling the person how you truly feel.

_I heard there was a sacred chord, David played it pleased the Lord_

What happens when someone finally admits their feelings of love to the owner of their heart? Hermione has loved Severus Snape forever, but thinking that he could not possibly love his former student, she becomes involved with Ron Weasley, and is now engaged to be married.

_But you don't really care for music, do ya? Well it goes like this the fourth the fifth, The minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah_,

Why can't Severus forget her? Must he always carry her in his heart? Severus thinks this as he reads the 6 month old announcement in The Daily Prophet, about the engagement of Ronald Weasley of the Golden Trio to the third and only female of said trio, Hermione Granger.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_**2/3 of the Golden Trio to be Wed**_

**This writer is happy to finally announce the engagement of Ronald Weasley to his lady love, Hermione Granger. As many know these two former Gryffindor House students, are the war heroes and best friends of none other than Harry James Potter. Many have looked forward to their finally coming together. Many peers believing that the couple would be married, ever since their second year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Hermione Granger, who has been romantically associated with Victor Krum, and a few other wizards, is acknowledged as the brightest witch of her age. Although, some wonder what led up to her most recent "serious" relationship with her former Potions Master. The couple had been seen out; an engagement had even been announced by yours truly. Yet, like many believed would be the outcome, there was a falling out between them. Leaving many to suspect that maybe Miss Granger had taken a bite off, bigger than she could chew. Yet, Mr. Weasley was quick to pick up Hermione's shattered heart. **

**Ronald, who was very close with only one other witch, my close and dear friend, Lavender Brown leaving her for Granger, shortly after proposing. So it leaves one to wonder, what truly happened between the two couples? Are Hermione and Ron truly in love or are they just doing what's expected of them? And what is with the bump that seems to be growing larger with each passing day upon Hermione's stomach?**

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof, You saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya._

Severus threw the paper across the room, as he chugged another shot. He knew what the bump was. He knew that it was his child growing inside of her. She had told him the day that she left.

**Flashback**

Hermione stood in the kitchen, staring out into the beautiful garden that was both practical, for potions, and fanciful, for moonlit strolls. Severus had come up behind her, sliding his arms around her slim waist, resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"What is on your mind, love?" Severus murmured into her ear as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Severus… You may want to have a seat…. This is really important." Hermione stated this as she pulled away, going over to sit at the kitchen table.

"What happened? Are you ok? Your parents?" Severus said this quickly as he sat next to her, believing that a rogue Death Eater had attacked.

"No, nothing really happened. Sev... Love…I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered the last bit, but with the years of spying Severus heard her clearly.

Severus jumped up quickly, knocking over the chair he was sitting in.

"It's not mine, is it? We took all the precautions. You got pregnant by Weasley, didn't you? Or worse you made sure to get pregnant so there would be no way for me to get out of marrying you!" Severus was now dark red in the face, storming all around the kitchen.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you slimy peace of bloody shit! How could you possibly think, let alone say, something as horrible as that! I have been nothing but faithful to you! I spoke to a medi-witch and she said that sometimes even when someone cast a contraception spell, they do not always hold. That also goes for potions. Both contraception's are only 85 or slightly more, effective. If you have any doubts about if I wanted to lock you into a loveless marriage, than say so, but do not ever try to say I tried to force you to marry me."

"Then tell me another explanation! You just want to marry me for my money and sudden fame. I can't believe you! I don't think I could ever look you in the eyes again. It's through!" Severus stormed out, angry that this situation could even be happening, missing the look on Hermione's face. A look that shouted; my heart has shattered.

Severus returned home a couple of hour's later, thinking to find Hermione still home. Knowing that what he had said was uncalled for, and feeling like crap. So when he went looking through the house, and saw nothing of Hermione, or her things, he knew she was gone. Leaving him behind, and once more Severus Tobias Snape was alone.

_She tied you to her kitchen chair, She broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from lips she drew the Hallelujah_

**Return to Present**

Severus looked at the two things Hermione left behind, a letter and a picture of her and him together. They were sitting on a blanket next to a beautiful lake. The sky was blue, and Hermione was sitting between Severus' legs, her head lay back against his shoulder. The love between them was strong, strong enough to show through the pictures. Occasionally the picture would move and Severus would kiss Hermione, or Hermione would run her fingers a crossed his cheek lovingly.

Severus lifted the letter, as he reread the words for the millionth time a tear slid down his cheek. Lingering on the tip of his nose, before the tear joined the countless others already on the parchment. Some were his and some were those left by Hermione as she wrote the words:

_**Severus,**_

_**I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You once told me that you trusted me more than any person in the world. That no matter what, you would stand by me. You promised to protect me from pain, and that you would try your hardest to never be a cause for my pain. But for you those were evidently lies. **_

_**I had hoped that you would come back after a bit of time, but after 3 hours I gave up that hope. This is your child that I carry, but you obviously don't care. If there comes a time that you would change your mind, I'll be waiting. No matter what you may hear, I love you. You are the one that will always hold the key to my heart. **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Hermione**_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

An owl swooped down, dropping a letter in Severus' lap, with the familiar clumsy writing of Ronald Weasley on the envelope.

**From Ron and Hermione's POV**

"The baby is COMING!"

Hermione had come down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, to inform her friends that her water had broken. So when the words had come out, Ron and Harry had obviously over reacted. One running upstairs to get the back she had packed and coming back down with a broom cleaning equipment bag. While the other had gotten very pale and fainted.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and calmly did an Innervate on Ron, while walking over to help Hermione sit, so that they could find out how far apart her contractions were.

"How are you feeling sweetie? I want you to squeeze my hand every time a contraction hits so I can gage when we should get you to St. Mungo's, alright?" Molly said this softly, making sure to wrap an arm around Hermione's back, as she guided her to her seat.

_Well, baby, I've been here before; I've seen this room; I've walked this floor; You know I used to live alone before I knew ya?_

The contractions were speeding up so they rushed her to St. Mungo's. While she was in the birthing room, Ron went to find parchment, knowing that if he was in Severus' position he would want to know that his child was on the way.

**Severus,**

**I know what occurred between Hermione and yourself. No matter what has happened between Hermione and myself, or the two of you, I thought you would like to know that your child is being born as I write this. **

**I do love Hermione, but not in the way many seem to believe. I did not want her to be shunned from the wizarding community for having a child out of wedlock. She deserves better than that. They both do. I love Lavender, but she understands that in time we will be together. I'm not telling you this to force your hand. I tell you this so that you may understand. I am just giving the baby a name. If you do not wish to be a part of the child's life than do not try to say that you did not get a chance. You did. The baby will then be a Weasley, end of story. Hermione and I will divorce, but that means that we will share our child for that is what that baby will be. Ours. I say this so you may know that I will not stand for you to choose not to be in their lives, than show up out of the blue after I have done the rearing of that child. **

**You have 5 hours from when you read this to decide. I will know when you read this, because I have placed a charm that states when you read it. Also if it is destroyed I will know as well.**

**Ronald Weasley**

Ron sent this off, dreading, and hoping at the same time, that Severus would arrive.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch, And love is not a victory march, it's a cold and little broken Hallelujah_

Severus received the letter and after reading it he rushed out of the house. As he walked down the hall to Hermione's room all Severus could think about was what he would say to her. Would she take him back? Or would he forever sit on the sidelines, watching her and their child?

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

As Severus turned the knob for Hermione's room someone said his name. He turned to see the whole Weasley clan sitting, having missed them as he was walking down the hall. Ron stood there, looking at Severus like he was scum, yet proud of him for coming.

"She keeps calling your name. She'll only let you into the room with her and the medical team." Ron said this softly. Severus gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

_Well, there was a time when you'd let me know, What's really going on below, But now you never show that to me, do you?_

Severus walked into the room, swiftly walked to his love's side. Grabbing her hand he whispered in her ear,"I loved you since the moment you walked back into my life, reminding me that there was a reason to live. I have loved you in all my lives, and I will continue to love you. Even if you decide you don't want me any longer. Hermione, my love, I'm truly sorry for the pain I've caused you. Would you ever be able to forgive me?"

"You asshole! It's your fault I'm in this pain! But I wouldn't have it any other way. Our daughter is on the way and I swear if you EVER try to forsake your duties as her father, you will regret it more than even joining Voldemort! I love you and you are a complete idiot for ever doubting that. I needed you so much these past months." Hermione said this last bit softly as she started to cry again, bearing down to push out her daughter.

_But remember when I moved in you, And the Holy Ghost was moving too, And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

**Five Years Later**

Hermione looked out the window, her husband Severus and their 2 children Fable Rose and Adonai Dumbledore were playing in the back yard. Hermione rested her hand on her swollen stomach as she remembered the amount of time she lived with our her heart. She pictured what her life would have been like if her husband had not arrived the day their daughter was born.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

She had never felt so scared in her life when Severus had left her in the kitchen, after she shared the news that they were to be parents. She knew that Severus would not hurt her, but she didn't know what she would do now that he had left. After she had left she went to her friend's house and informed them of what had happened and what had led to the fight. After 2 weeks Lavender and Ron approached her, they had a plan. Ron and Hermione would marry each other, and than 2 months after the baby was born they would divorce.

After much argueing Hermione realized that they were right. That they had to do this for the baby, so that it would not be ostracized for the rest of its life. That is how her daughter ended up being a Weasley even if she was truly a Snape.

_Well, maybe there is a God above, But all that I've ever learned from love, Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you._

Now they were married. It still surprised her that they were so happy, now that they were waiting on the third Snape child to be born. She was finally whole, she just needed to find the way to control herself with Severus, for any moment alone was a chance to "play". Hermione imagined what had happened when they had the house to themselves the previous weekend, when their "aunts and uncles" had taken the children for them.

_It's not a cry that you hear at night, And it is not somebody who has seen the light, It's a cold and little broken Hallelujah._

Severus came up behind his beautiful wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started nibbling her neck, she bent forward so her legs and butt lined up perfectly with his crotch.

He undid his zipper and slowly slid into her," I love you, you don't have a clue how much I love you!"

He started massaging her breast as he increased the tempo of his thrusts….

Hermione was drawn from the memory by the shout of her 3 year old, for his mommy. She looked out the window to see Severus had pinned his son to the ground and was tickling him. She stepped out and walked to her family; she wrapped her arms around Severus and kissed him. Deftly distracting him from the bout of "torture" he was inflicting upon their child. He returned her kiss, and lifted her up to lay her in the hammock, leaving her to blissfully muse over their love.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

A/N: This is a song that was sung by Kate Voegele, I know that she is not the original singer but she has the best version in my opinion. This is my first Song-fic but I had this strong urge to write it. I know it could be better, maybe if I cut out some of the story or added but it's finished. In my heart that's how I feel so I wont tamper with it anymore than I already have. Thank you so much.

Blessed be, and good read,

Amethyst-Rose Black


End file.
